


Shattered: Interlude

by lyo24boi



Series: Sacred Spaces [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Something for the Adults, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Frisky Werewolves, Horny Teenagers, Like a Month Later, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Season/Series 05, Rimming, Seductive Derek, Smut, Stalia Reunited, Supernatural Hurts the Brain, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf Sex, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, awkward dinners, full moon sex, summer before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: A short sequel to Shattered before the second series installment. {Young Derek}





	Shattered: Interlude

"Don't be nervous," Noah Stilinski said.

"I'm not nervous," Stiles replied. "Are you nervous?"

"No," his dad said, bafflement poorly disguising his nerves; it's no better a façade than the slight perspiration just under Stiles' hairline. They were standing on the familiar porch of the Tate residence, waiting, having already rang the doorbell. Stiles had a bottle of white wine in hand. They were both dressed nicely. Stiles moved to ring it again when the front door opened. Malia smiled and opened the screen door to let them in. She looked amazing. As Stiles stepped in, she didn't even give them a chance to say 'hi' before she pushed Stiles against the wall and kissed him hard. Stiles almost dropped the wine when his father took it and cleared his throat.

"Hi," she said to the sheriff.

"Evening."

"Hope you're hungry. Have you had deer before?"

Noah nodded hesitantly when the werecoyote led them into the kitchen where he adoptive father was cooking…

"Sheriff, I gotta' ask," Mr. Tate began. "How do you deal with all of… _this_?"

"One day at a time," Noah answered, taking a heavy sip of the wine.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Stiles asked his girlfriend.

"I guess."

"We're not allowed to sit and watch until we're called."

"I know."

"But everyone will be there. The whole…pack," Stiles said, side-eyeing her father.

"Not everyone," she replied, taking a large bite. Stiles' eyebrow lifted, taking a bite himself. "Hayden's still having a hard time about Liam and Brett. Her sister thought they should take a road trip. They went to Disneyland, won't be back until Tuesday."

"Huh," Stiles acknowledged, processing it. He picked up his glass to take a sip when he dropped his hand back down. "Wait, Liam and Brett?"

Malia simply nodded, looking at him as if to say 'Duh, where have you been?'

/ | * | * | \

Derek Hale was in the woods, running bipedally, seemingly for his life. He jerked hearing something behind him. A growl. He switched to all fours and hurried even faster. He could see the full moon hidden by the clouds in the distance, reflected by the lake on the horizon. He moved towards the water, changing trajectories from where he'd been going.

That is until he was caught.

He and his attack rolled down the hill until Derek was on his back, looking up and smiling at Scott McCall. Their eyes were glowing, fangs accenting their smiles. Scott rushed down and kissed him. Derek rolled them so he was on top, lips still attacked. He broke a minute later, running. Scott followed him to the shore and Derek fell back after removing his shirt and tossing it. The alpha clambered on top of him, his beta cupping the other's ass. He pulled him down, forcing a grind between their shorts and boxer-clad erections. They shifted back and forth between who was on top, clothes continuing to go.

When they were finally naked, kissing and grinding, Derek on top of Scott, the alpha cupped the other's cheeks. He moved, though. A hand. Rubbing a finger over Derek's hole. The beta groaned into their kiss, Scott rubbing again, and again, and again. Derek broke the seal and let his head fall next to Scott's. The alpha withdrew the appendage, sucked on it, and in one fluid motion drove his middle finger all the way into Derek's heat. The boy on top nearly howled, his back arching and head tilting up toward the sky, both arms stretched with his hands on Scott's pecs. Scott started sliding in and out and Derek eventually started riding it, looking lustfully into those bright red eyes. He dipped back down to capture the alpha's lips, pushing back n that finger.

Scott slipped in a second finger. Derek groaned higher into their kiss, arching his ass up. The moon finally shook its concealing puff of clouds and Derek's already illuminated eye grew even brighter. "The sun," he said, followed by a thrust, "the moon," another stab, "the truth," a crook. "Hnn…"

"Again," Scott seductively demanded.

"The sun," a harder thrust, "the moon," another, "the truth." He groaned in anticipation. Scott attacked his prostate. He stabbed at it fervently, barraging it with jabs and rubs and a threatening claw that had formed. Derek only lasted a few seconds. He howled, clenching so tight around those fingers as he came. His dick bobbed up with each spurt, untouched and brought to ecstasy with only his raw hole. Eventually his high ended, coming down from it as his body fell forward, hands on Scott's shoulders. He kissed him, Derek grunting as Scott removed his fingers. They made for another minute until Derek felt Scott's dick throb. "Your turn," he said with a devilish grin.

The beta got Scott onto all fours and, with a couple of swipes at the dirt and sand, leaned forward. He was slow with his tongue at first, Scott preferring a building pace. Derek swapped between miniscule drags of his tongue and subtle movements of his wet lips. Yet, when Scott reached back and urged Derek forward, the beta took his cue. He went after his hole vigorously. He wrapped a hand around Scott's leaking dick and stoked. The alpha whimpered and moaned, turning the beta on even more.

"Derek," Scott breathed, indicating his nearing orgasm.

His lover pulled back, climbing up to kiss the tip of Scott's ear. "Can I fuck you, _alpha_?"

Scott didn't hesitate. He nodded. And Derek didn't have t wait to get hard again; he had never gotten soft. He sat into his hand, lubing himself, and pushed in. He mounted Scott's back like a dog, fucking more down than forward. He was inches from being chest-to-back, gripping Scott's waist. He was panting and starting to sweat. And Scott, he was wrecked. He was barely holding himself up. He was moaning and chanting Derek's name. He only lasted minutes. Only one thrust deep into those nerves and he was coming.

Derek kept fucking him through it and Scott's clamping started to get to the beta. He let their skin flush against each other, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. When Scott seemingly released his grip Derek was smacked with a second orgasm, pushing in deep as he bred his boyfriend and alpha. Derek and Scott stilled. They breathed. The beta finally pulled out and felt onto his side. Scott let himself onto his back next to Derek, the beta shifting so the side of his head and cheek were on Scott's pec. The alpha looked up at the moon, feeling Derek breathe against the skin on his chest.

"Fuck," Derek breathed. It was a pleasant and saturated sentiment.

"Mm," Scott replied in agreement, all he could muster. He slipped his arm under Derek's neck and wrapped it around his shoulder, hugging him tighter, their eyes never once losing their glow.


End file.
